User talk:-xKevin-
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please add a new header when posting. Header: Insert Header Name here ' I do not speak any languages besides English and Korean.' Yo no hablo ningún idioma además del Inglés y coreano. (usado Google Translate ) 나는 한국말 할수있읍니다. If no reply me afk/away/sleeping :P (I try to reply asap) Time in my area: Click Email: Kevin0630@facebook.com Please use ~~~~ to sign your signature after your message History These are made to save space. If you need to reply on any of those reply here. *Page 1 Page Fixing If you need to request a page fix please reply in this header. I will probably make a image guide instead of a video guide. Vandalizer Hi! My name is CattailsWelove. I'm just here to inform you, why won't you block the stupid vandalizing contributor? They keep vandalizing the pages and making it unhelpful for me. Here are the ones I know: *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.211.225.205 *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.224.223.251 ---- -Blocked- I usually don't block people with 1 vandalizing edit since it can be easily fixed with the undo button. -xKevin- 14:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Page Delete Please delete the Category:Fl ~'By D.A.V.E.'~ (talk) 12:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) -Deleted- -xKevin- 14:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Another page delete, Town hall. ~'By D.A.V.E.'~ (talk) 11:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) -Deleted- -xKevin- 17:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Another Vandalism Hello Kevin. I founded another vandalism that is Removing all the contents of the Champion Chamber. I fixed it to normal. Here's the Vandalism. That is All. Teratorn43906 13:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reporting. Person is banned. -xKevin- 17:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Heyy, Does fortying a buliding e.g. Town Hall make it bigger? John.becoool123 17:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nope, it dosen't affect size. It may look bigger but it's still same size when you look in Yard Planner. -xKevin- 22:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello there! I see you have just added level 9 TH to the wiki. I love backyard monsters and I just started upgrading my town hall to level 9. I hope I can help this wiki. Just thought I'd say hi. Also I have lots of experience with wikis because I have been on may others in the past. Category Delete Hi, please delete the category Http://apps.facebook.com/backyardmonsters/?ref=bookmarks&fb source=bookmarks apps&fb bmpos=1 By D.A.V.E. 10:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) - Category deleted - -xKevin- 19:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Late reply Hey there, Just checked your history page, saw you replied to a post I put on your talk page a while ago. When people post something on your talk page, make sure you respond on their own pay,e so they get a notification from Wikia that they have a new message. If you have a user in mind that could be an administrator, let me know. This has to be someone who knows his was around with Wikia markup (not just someone high up in the achievements ranking). Haven't had time to check up on users myself yet, sorry about that. ~ MHLut 20:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Delete Formor By D.A.V.E. 23:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) - Deleted - -xKevin- 00:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Question where I think the Chamber of champions to build ? I live in brazil What? Sorry, but I don't understand. Please use a human translator instead of a online translator. -xKevin- 01:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) which builds the Champion Chamber i live in brazil Please use "~~~~ to sign your signature. Do you mean where to find it? It's in the defensives tab. -xKevin- 23:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Founded 2 Vandalisms Hello Kevin. I founded 2 Vandalisms right now. Here's 2 of them. *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.255.204.153 - Copied the table of feeding Drull from my wiki. *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.205.74.30 - Vandalized the Town Hall Page. That's all. Thanks. ^_^ Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 03:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks for reporting :). By the way you don't have to report every single vandalism. -xKevin- 03:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC)